A 7th Year Christmas
by Angelina Johnson
Summary: Chapter 6 is up, and this thing is finally finished. I know, it's short, but aren't you proud of me? I finally finished a story(ok, so BI1, FITS, and ALITD are done!)
1. Seamus' Dilemma

  
Chapter 1 Seamus' Dilemma  


  
Seamus Finnigan ran through the rain. Why he had chosen tonight to go and get Ginny's Christmas present, he himself didn't know. And then was when he ran straight inot Professor McGonagall. 'Oh, no,' Seamus though, 'Not now.' Professor McGonagall looked Seamus straight in the eye.  
"To my office, Seamus." Seamus followed her into her office. He looked down at his feet.  
"May I ask what on earth you were doing, Seamus?"  
"I......"  
"Out with it."  
"I was getting a Christmas present."  
"A Christmas present?"  
"Yes, Professor. It's for Ginny Weasley."  
"Ginny, eh?"  
"Yes, ma'am."  
"You know I could have you expelled for this, Mr. Finnigan.  
"Yes, Professor."  
"But I won't." Seamus finally looked up at Professor McGonagall.  
"Thank you, Professor."  
"You are quite welcome, Seamus. As it is you first offense, I see no need to expel you. But there is still the matter of your detention. You are to spend tomorrow afternoon with Professor Snape," Seamus groaned at her words, why couldn't he have gotten a detention with Gumtree? "and the 7th year Slytherins. They still need to be punished for the matter of the fireworks display that was set off during Transfiguration." Seamus giggled at the thought of the Slytherins getting yelled at by McGonagall after tons of Filbuster Fireworks were set off during class.  
"Is ther a problem, Mr. Finnigan?"  
"No, Professor, I just don't much like Malfoy."  
"Well, you should have thought a little bit more before you snuck out of your house at night."  
"I understand."  
"Now get to bed. It's late." Seamus an off to bed in a terrible mood. He was supposed to meet Ginny at the same time of his detention. How the heck was he supposed to get out of this mess? He lay down in bed, but he couldn't sleep. He grabbed the pictureframe that lay on his bedside table. He looked at Ginny's always smiling face, and then at himself. Ginny looked cheerful, yet he looked upset. The Ginny in the picture playfully bobbed the Seamus in the picture on the head. Seamus (the real one) laughed and placed the picture back on the bedside table. He tried once again to go to sleep, and this time he was successful.......  
  
  
"No! Ginny! Dean, Parvati! Harry, Hermione! Ron, Lavender, Neville!" Seamus was running through the forest, his face was bleeding, his heart was racing. Finally he saw the clearing. But where were the others? Then he saw it. Several dead bodies lay at its feet. One of them was Ginny Weasley.Seamus woke up, panting, sweating, and crying.   
  
"Seamus, are you okay?" Harry asked. All of the boys were now crowded around Seamus.  
"I guess it was just a bad dream."  
"What was it about?"  
"I was in the forest, and I was screaming. I was hurt pretty badly. Then I reached a clearing, and there was this thing....... A bunch of people lay dead at its feet."  
"Do you remember who was dead?" Ron asked.  
"All I remember is seeing Ginny's dead body, and this rush of anger and sorrow washed over me. And then it was over."  
"Ginny was dead?"  
"Yes, she..... she was."  
"Why her?""I don't know."  
"I've had the dream, except Hermione's dead, and so are you two, and so is everybody else. I'm the only one left. That thing....... I think it's Voldemort," Harry said quietly.  
"Don't say the name," Neville squeaked.  
"You guys, can we just forget about Seamus and Harry's dream?" Dean piped up."Yes, please. I'm hungry," Ron said. The 5 boys headed down to breakfast in the Great Hall. Everyone else was nearly done when they arrived.  
"Hey guys, why are you so late?" Lavender asked as Ron slid into the empty seat next to her.  
"Seamus had a bad dream," Ron said loudly.  
"Oh, did you have a bad dream?" Giny asked, concerned.  
"It's nothing," Seamus muttered.  
"I wouldn't call a dream that involves You-Know-Who nothing," Dean said.  
"You-Know-Who was in your dream?" Ginny nearly yelled.  
"Shh. Not so loud. Malfoy'll hear," Seamus said in a whisper.  
"But did it? I want to know, Seamus, and I have a right to," Ginny said."According to Harry, yes. I don't know for sure. But I do know that Harry claims to have had the same dream," Seamus said.  
"Oh, my. What if this really happens?" Ginny asked.  
"Then you'd better be careful, Ginny, and so had I," Seamus said.  
"Me? What've I got to do with all this?" Ginny asked, a look of sheer terror on her face.  
"Nice going, Finnigan. Now you've gona and scared poor Ginny," Ron said angrily."It's best if she knows, Ron," Harry said.  
"Knows what?" Ginny asked.  
"That if this really does happen, and if it happens the way Harry and I saw it, all of us are going to be dead sometime within the next six months," Seamus said. Ginny gasped, Lavender dropped the cup she was holding, and Parvati stopped giggling. All three stared.  
"Oh, no, we're going to die?" Parvati asked.  
"No. Let's go, Seamus, we're going to be late for Defense Against the Dark Arts, " Harry said.  
"But I'm not done with my breakfast," Seamus said.  
"Come on, Seamus," Harry said, dragging Seamus away from the crowd.  
"Don't let everybody know about the dream, Seamus. You'll freak them out," Harry said.  
"Sure, sure. I didn't want to tell them, but everybody else was talking abou it," Seamus replied. They walked into the classroom, where Professor Gumtree was standing near the blackboard, smiling sweetly at the few Gryffindors who had already arrived. Melissa Gumtree was the assistant head of Gryffindor House, and everybody liked her, even Professor Snape. She was the first Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Seamus had had that hadn't left after one year of teaching, and she had been a great friend of James and Lily Potter, Harry's parents. Just then Ron, Lavender, Dean, Neville, and Parvati walked in. Ron sat down on Harry's other side and looked angrily at Seamus. Fortunately, class started then, or else Ron would have found a reason to be angrier with Seamus than he already was.  
"Okay, class, today is a very important lesson, and you must pay attention," Gumtree said. Hermione's hand shot up, but Gumtree ignored her.  
"It's time you learned to protect yourselves against Dark Wizards. Now, I'm sure all of you know who the most powerful Dark Wizard of all was, so can anyone tell me?" everyone's hand went up. hermione was standing up and waving her hand around in the air."Sit down, Miss Granger. Could you tell me, Mr. Longbottom?"  
"You-Know-Who?" Neville said stupidly.  
"Well, that's correct in a way, but can anyone tell me his true name?" Only Harry's hand remained up.  
"For God's sake, why do I have a class full of wimps? Mr. Potter, you need to use the restroom before class."  
"Um, Professor, I don't need to use the restroom," Harry said.  
"Well then, what do you want?"  
"I have the answer."  
"Finally. You are the only student who will say it."  
"Tom Marvallo Riddle, or more commonly known as Lord Voldemort, was the greatest Dark Wizard of all," Harry said.  
"Excellent! Where on earth did you learn that? It's not in our book," Gumtree said."I've been face to face with Voldemort 6 times in my 17 years on earth, and each time I learn something new. I learned that in my second year at Hogwarts in the Chamber of Secrets," Harry said.  
"Incredible. Now, back to the lesson at hand......." Seamus' thoughts fell back on the dream. Before Seamus knew it, class was over and it was time for Transfiguration. They all walked in silence and sat down drearily. McGonagall looked at them all. "Alright, what's wrong? Did Gumtree's lesson scare you all?" McGonagall asked."No, Professor, it just..helped a little," Parvati said.  
"Out with it," McGonagall demanded.  
"Seamus and Harry had a dream with You-Know-Who in it, and a lot of people were dead," Parvati squeaked.  
"All of us 7th years and Ginny Weasley, to be exact," Harry said.  
"And Gumtree told us that dreams with Dark Lords usually happen," Ron said.  
"Ah, I see. Now, on with class," McGonagall said. After a boring lesson, class ended.  
"Class dismissed. Seamus, could I see you for a second," McGonagall said. Everyone except Seamus and Neville eagerly tore out of the classroom.  
"Seamus, you are to report to Professor Snape's dungeon immediately for your detention," McGonagall said.  
"Thank you, I had forgotten all about it," Seamus said. Then he remembered about Ginny.  
"Neville? Can you do me a favor?"  
"Sure, Seamus. What?"  
"Will you tell Ginny that I can't meet her today because I have a detention?"  
"I'll try."  
"Thanks." Seamus walked off towards the dungeon. There sat Snape and the Slytherins.  
"Alright, this is a detention for you all. You will work in pairs of 2 or 3. Finnigan, you're with Parkinson and Malfoy. The rest of you get partners and then I'll give you your instuctions," Snape said. The others got into pairs, and Snape began to speak again.  
"Your group will be assigned a fairly difficult potion. You must gather the ingredients from around school. As soon as you find them all, you will come back and make the potion. You must correctly make your assigned potion before you can leave detention." Everyone groaned as Snape handed out the potion instuctions. Seamus, Draco, and Pansy got a fairly easy potion: the shrinking potion. The ingredients were all fairly easy to find: daisy roots, sliced caterpillars, a shrivelfig's skin, and pond water. 'How easy can this get?' Seamus wondered.  
"Oh, we got a hard one," Pansy complained.  
"No we didn't. I know where to get all this stuff," Seamus said.  
"Alright!" Malfoy said, slinging his arm around Pansy. She giggled lightly and the three took off.  
"We should split up. I'll go with Pansy," Malfoy said.  
"Oh, alright. You two get the shrivelfig from Professor Sprout. I'll get the rest, it's all in the same place," Seamus said. So Pansy and Draco took off towards Hagrid's hut, and Seamus toook off on his own. He ran to the garden. He pulled up some daisies and tore off the roots. He stuck them in his ingredients bag. Then he picked up a few caterpillars and stuck them in as well. Last of all, Seamus filled a container with pond water, then ran back to the dungeon where Malfoy and Pansy were waiting. The cauldron was already set up. Seamus began cutting the roots while Pansy stirred the water and Malfoy sliced the caterpillars. After Seamus finished, he tossed the roots into the cauldron and skinned the shrivelfig. He threw that in as Draco threw in the caterpillars. Pansy stirred the potion, and told Professor Snape that they were done. He rushed over, and pulled out a toad. He put a drop of the potion into the toads mouth, and it turned into a tadpole.  
"Good work. You three may go," Snape said, and they tore out of the dungeon. Seamus ran as fast as he could to Gryffindor Tower. The Fat Lady looked at Seamus, then said, "What's the password?"  
"Madrigal," Seamus said, and the door opened. He climbed through the hole and into the common room.  
"How dare you show your face in Gryffindor Tower after what you've done?" Ron yelled.  
"What?" Seamus asked, confused.  
"I saw you with Pansy and Draco," Ginny said through sobs.  
"You better have a good explanation for ditching my sister to hang out with Slytherins, you traitor!" Ron said. Seamus knew they wouldn't believe the truth, so he lied.  
"No, I don't," Seamus said sadly and walked away. Harry stormed after him."What'd you lie for?" Harry asked.  
"What makes you think I lied?" Seamus asked.  
"I know you better than that, Seamus. I know you must have a good reason," Harry replied.  
"Well, you're right. I did lie. I had a detention, and with all the excitement of the dream, I forgot to tell her. I didn't remember until it was too late. I asked Neville to tell Ginny, but obviously, he forgot."  
"Why didn't you tell Ginny that?"  
"Because she'd never believe me. I'm through, Harry. I can never show my face in Gryffindor Tower again." Seamus began to cry.  



	2. Parvati In Paradise

  
Chapter 2 Parvati in Paradise  


  
Parvati looked at Seamus. I mean, sure she felt sorry for her friend, but what more could she do? Ginny and Seamus had been apart for nearly a week, and he needed to get her act together. Parvati had this weird feeling that he hadn't exactly told the truth about what the heck he had been doing with the Slytherins, but she didn't dare tell Ginny that. Ginny had recovered fully and spent a lot of time flirting with that slimeball Colin Creevey. But Parvati tried to put that out of her mind. It was nearly Christmas, and Parvati was in her 7th and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Parvati only wanted one thing this Christmas, and her friend Lavender had been so nice as to name it "Operation Dean." Although Parvati found this highly embarassing a name, Lavender's boyfriend Ron found it very entertaining. Obviously Parvati was not too keen on the subject, as she had asked Dean out constantly throughout the past 3 years, each time being turned down. Ron found this very funny as well, which made Parvati even madder, if it's possible. Nerves were running very low, as Parvati was almost sure Dean was going to turn her down yet again. She decided to ask him anyhow; she slowly began to walk to where he was sitting with Seamus.  
"Hey guys," she said.  
"Oh no, not this again," Dean said.  
"Please?" Parvati begged.  
"Why should I?" Dean said.  
"I dunno. Why should he, Seamus?" Seamus didn't answer her; he was busy staring at Ginny and Colin, tears in his eyes.  
"Seamus? You okay?" Parvati asked.  
"No," he said quietly, then added "Dean, go out with her, don't make her Christmas miserable like you know mine's gonna be. Excuse me, I've gotta go somewhere." Parvati had a strange feeling Seamus had gone somewhere where he could be alone; she was sure he didn't want anybody to see him cry. How she wished Ginny wouldn't flirt like that; she knew it made Seamus feel absolutely horrible.   
"Oh, how I'd like to wring her little neck.........."Dean said angrily, glaring at Ginny.  
"Great Wizards, why doesn't he just tell her the truth? You know he'd never do something like that without a good reason."  
"You're right, you know? He does have a reason, though I doubt that pinhead'd believe him."  
"You must admit, she probably wouldn't, but there's gotta be someone who could back him up."  
"This is all Neville's fault; if only he'd remembered to tell Ginny about Seamus' detention.................."  
"Detention?"  
"Well, yeah. Seamus didn't want anybody to know, but that's why he couldn't make it. He was sneaking around school grounds, getting a Christmas present for Ginny, of all things. Then he had that stupid dream, and he forgot all about the dumb thing. He never got a chance to tell Ginny, you see. McGonagall reminded him, but it was too late to do anything. The only perso left in the classroom to tell was that stupid Longbottom, so Seamus got stuck asking him to tell Ginny. Well, you know how forgetful Longbottom is, he forgot, so Ginny waited for him and she saw him with Malfoy and Parkinson and that was the end."  
"A LIKELY STORY!" Ron Weasley said angrily.   
"Oh, screw you, Weasley," Dean said.  
"What did you say?"  
"You heard me!"  
"Why you little......" Ron dived at Dean.   
"RON! STOP IT!!!!!!!!" Lavender yelled.  
"Oh, shut up Lavender!" That did it. Lavender Brown had a major temper. Parvati had gotten on her bad side once before, and it was not a pretty site. Lavender's cheeks turned red; you could tell she was really mad when that happened. She kicked Ron as hard as she could in the back.  
"YOUCH!" Ron yelled. He ran off, obviously not wanting to get the wrath of his girlfriend again.  
"Hmph. Serves him right," Parvati said.  
"Well, I better go apologize to him," Lavender said.  
"Apologize? Why?"  
"Because if I don't........."  
"Ah, of course."  
"Bye!" Lavender walked off, leaving Parvati and Dean alone once again.  
"That Ron, always sticking up for his stupid sister, acting like she's some kind of saint. He won't listen to the truth; he's never trusted Seamus, not since the moment he laid eyes on Ginny. You know, I think he always kinda hoped Ginny would end up with Harry, he trusts him. Stupid, really, it's obvious Harry and Hermione were meant to be together. Harry's a great guy, he always knew Seamus wouldn't do that to Ginny; he stood by Seamus all the way. Very few people believe his side of the story; just Harry, me, you, and Lavender. That's not fair, really, as Seamus has his heart in the right place and he really did try to tell her the truth. It's Weasley's problem he and his dumb sister can't see it," Dean said.  
"I agree with you completely. Those stupid Weasleys' just won't listen to Seamus," Parvati said.  
"Can we talk about something else? This whole thing is depressing me," Dean said.  
"Sure thing. So, about the date.........."  
"Are you asking me out?" Dean said, pretending to be shocked.  
"Why yes, I do believe I am," Parvati replied.  
"Then it would be my honor to escort you around Hogsmeade this weekend," Dean said.  
"You will?" Parvati gasped.  
"Of course I will," Dean said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hogsmeade Weekend arrived soon enough, and Parvati couldn't have been happier. Not only had she finally gotten a date with Dean, but Seamus was beginning to be a little less depressed than he had been. This, as Dean said, was a miracle. Anyhow, everyone was in great spirits as the weekend arrived. Lavender helped Parvati with her clothes and such; she had put Parvati in a beautiful blue tank top (a type of Muggle shirt) and short jean shorts. For one final touch, Lavender had put Parvati's long hair in a beautiful French Braid.  
"You look stunning, Parvati," Lavender said to her.  
"Thanks. You look great too," Parvati said, looking at Lavender, who was wearing a purple tank top with jean shorts. Lavender's hair was mainly hanging freely at her shoulders, but a small amount was pulled back into a ponytail. The girls were ready for a great day at Hogsmeade.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
As soon as they reached Hogsmeade, Dean led Parvati to the Broom Race area. He told her to wait for him for a minute, so she waited. A few minutes later Dean returned, carrying a broom.  
"Why only one? You're not gonna leave me, are you?" Parvati asked.  
"Of course not. You're riding with me."  
"With you?"  
"Of course."  
"But I'm so clumsy; I'll knock you off or I'll fall off or something terrible."  
"Don't worry, you won't fall, and neither will I."  
"But Dean, I'm no good at flying......."  
"Come on, Parvati, it'll be fun!"  
"Oh, all right........" Parvati reluctantly hopped onto the back of the broom.  
"Prepare for takeoff. 3..............2................1.............." Dean said as the broom left the ground. Dean rode around the course several times, Parvati hanging on for dear life. After a few runs she was no longer scared; she began to laugh as they rode around. After riding for about an hour Dean and Parvati fell back to earth, still laughing. Next they went to the Shrieking Shack. They stood looking at it for a few minutes and would have stayed longer if it weren't for the fact that they were joined by Ginny and Colin. Dean turned white and made a fist when he saw them; Parvati went pale with shock and ended up dragging Dean to The Three Broomsticks. There they drank a mug of Butterbeer each. After that they went to Honeydukes. Dean's presence seemed to bug Ron, who had already been in the shop, and he stormed away. Lavender went after him yelling things like "Jerk!" This gave Dean a good laugh. They stayed in Honeydukes for quite a while, loooking at all the sweets. Dean wanted to get some trick candy and stuff to give to Ron and Ginny, which Parvati didn't even bother objecting to; she just let him buy it. Finally they went to Zonko's, where Parvati and Dean bought plenty of tricks to use on Ginny and Ron. Finally they returned to Hogwarts. This day had been the best of Parvati's life. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  



	3. Quidditch and Questions

ID="1" WIDTH="320" HEIGHT="426" BORDER="0" DATASIZE="430153">  
Chapter 3 Quidditch and Hermione  


  
"No, please! What have you done?" Suddenly Harry Potter woke up, still screaming.   
"Ron, Ron wake up!"  
"Wha....... Go back to bed, Harry," Ron said.  
"But Ron! I had the dream again! Come on Ron, don't tell me you're not scared!"  
"What dream? Harry, can we talk about this in the morning, I'm tired. Tell Hermione."  
"But Hermione's a girl! I can't tell her!"  
"Just lemme sleep, please," Ron said. A loud snore indicated that he had indeed fallen back asleep.  
"Real caring friend you have there," Seamus said.  
"Seamus! What are you doing up?"  
"Don't want to sleep, you could say. I've been having, erm, recurring nightmares. You know, the one where Voldemort kills us all. I suppose that's the one you just had, right?" Harry looked at Seamus in awe.  
"But you just said......... Only Dumbledore and I ever........"  
"What, surprised that I said Voldemort? I suppose it does seem odd, but really, it's just a name. How odd I find it that everyone is afraid of it, I myself used to be, but since I started having these nightmares my opinion has changed."  
"Ahh. I see. So, about the dream. You know, it's really weird that you and I have been having the same one, and it's really quite scary, if you ask me."  
"Yeah. I hope it doesn't really happen, that would be awful."  
"I bet it does," Harry whispered, afraid.   
"Unfortunately, you're probably right. Hey, you should get back to sleep, the last Quidditch Match before Christmas is tomorrow. You and me both."  
"Yes, I suppose you're right."  
"G'night."  
"Night."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry woke up very early the next morning. It was still dark. He doubted that anyone else was awake, but knew that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. So he went into the common room and sat by the fire. He was joined first by Seamus, who was the team Keeper, then by Caroline and Katherine Luna, the (twin 5th year) girls that played the positions of Beater, then by the three Chasers, Lavender, Parvati, and Jill Mills (7th year, Neville's girlfriend). They all sat nervously by the fire, waiting for the sun to rise. They were the first ones to arrive in the Great Hall that morning.   
The next to arrive was the Ravenclaw Team. Chasers Samantha Hall, Molly Overmyer, and Farrell Huntley Seeker, Erin Jennings, Beaters, Jack and Jim Hughes, and Keeper, Michelle Piper, greeted the Gryffindor's weakly. Finally the Ravenclaws sat down as people started streaming into the Great Hall.  
"Good luck, guys," Hermione said to the team.   
"I just hope we don't have to use any reserves in this game," Seamus said.  
"And why is that?" asked Ginny, looking angry as she and Colin sat down opposite Caroline and Katherine.  
"Yeah!" piped up Colin.  
"Oh dear," Harry said. He knew perfectly well why Seamus didn't want to use any reserves: Ginny was a reserve Chaser, and so was Colin.  
"Never mind," Seamus said, "it's going to be a tough game, the Ravenclaws are pretty good. We can't afford to lose our first string players."  
"So you're saying we're not good?"  
"Not really, but you're not as good as Lavender, Parvati, and Jill," Harry said.  
"Actually, that is what I meant," Seamus said.  
"Seamus!" Harry said. Seamus nodded.   
"Let's go, team," Harry said. The whole team followed Harry. Jill, Lavender, and Parvati all nervously waited for Harry's pep talk, but it didn't come. Even Katherine and Caroline were silent, which was a first.  
"Play your best," is all Harry could croak out. They walked out onto the field. Ever since Lee Jordan had left Hogwarts, Ron had been commentating, so as they walked onto the field, Ron yelped, "And here are the Gryffindors, Potter, Luna, Luna, Patil, Brown, Finnigan, and Mills. Just as good as the team before 'em, if not better. Former team captains Wood and Bell would have been proud of the way Potter's kept this team in shape. Best team around." Boos from the Ravenclaws.  
"And here are the Ravenclaws, Piper, Jennings, Hughes, Hughes, Overmyer, Hall, and Huntley. Okay now, let the game begin." Madam Hooch blew her whistle as Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor's pushed off the ground."And they're off! Quaffle goes to Mills of Gryffindor, she's going.... Shoots and it's blocked by Keeper Piper, superb play there, Ravenclaw in posession, and it's Hall for the shot." Harry was scanning the sky for the snitch.  
"Excellent Bludger work by the Lunas, Quaffle intercepted by Patil, down to the goal posts, she shoots, passes Piper..... She scores!!!!!" Meanwhile, Harry had spotted the Snitch. He went into a dive for it, he was going.......  
"And Potter's hit by the Ravenclaw Beater, Jack or Jim, I can never tell with them." In the audience, Harry heard someone yell back (most likely Draco Malfoy) "Hey, Weasley, you're a poet and you don't even know it! Maybe you can make a few knuts, your family could sure use it!" Ron's face went a deep red.   
"Gryffindor in posession, it's Brown.... SCORE! That's my girl, Lavender! And the score is 20 to zip, Gryffindor in the lead!" Harry scanned the field for the Snitch. He didn't see it, but Seamus did.  
"HARRY, THE SNITCH!" He pointed at Erin, who was diving for it.  
"Go," he hissed at his broom, "faster." As if obeying his every command, his Firebolt 2 went faster. He was catching up to Erin.... He pulled even..... He pushed his hand out..............  
"I don't believe it! Potter's caught the Snitch!" The Gryffindor team sank back down to the earth, all yelling. All the Ravenclaw's were looking pretty sour, with the exception of Michelle Piper.  
"Congratulations," she said, "great Bluddger work Caroline, Katherine. Way to handle that Quaffle, Lavender, Parvati, Jill. And excellent catch, Harry, superb, superb."  
"Thanks Michelle. That was some save you made," Parvati said.  
"Harry! Party, common room!!!!!!!" Ron yelled.  
"Coming," the whole team yelled back. They said good-bye to Michelle (again) and headed up to the tower. Music was blasting (everything you could think of was played during the party, Blink182, Savage Garden, N'Sync, Destiny's Child, 702, TLC, Britney Spears, 98 Degrees, Jessica Simpson, Backstreet Boys, Christina Aguilera, Faith Hill, Ricky Martin, Mandy Moore, Marc Anthony....... "Ahem. We get the point, Angelina.") and most people were dancing. (Colin/Ginny, Dean/Parvati, Neville/Jill, a 6th year named Emily/ a 6th year named Adam "Hey, you forgot to say remember those two names, you'll hear them again later on!" "Ahem, as I was saying...." Ron/Lavender..... "Again, we get the point." "Okay, okay.") Harry noticed Hermione sitting alone in the corner. She looked like she was asleep, so Harry went to wake her up. He shook her lightly. She wouldn't wake. He shook her again. She still didn't wake.  
"Hey, Harry, what's up my man?" Ron asked.  
"Herm's asleep." "Oh. I'll wake her." He shook her furiously and yelled in her ear, but she still wouldn't wake up. Finally they decided to panic.  
"Should we get help?"  
"Yes." Harry began trying to drag Hermione to the hospital wing.  
"Uh, Harry?"  
"What?"  
"I don't think that's going to work so well."  
"Oh."   
"I'm gonna have to help you." Harry rolled his eyes, but shoved Hermione's feet towards Ron. He grabbed them. They hoisted her up.  
"Man, she's heavy," Ron said.  
"Need some help? Did she pass out or something?" Seamus asked. They nodded. For a moment Ron forgot his hatred towards Seamus in his concern for Hermione. Seamus helped them drag her to the hospital wing.  
"What is going on?" Madam Pomfrey shrieked.  
"She passed out," Harry said, pointing at Hermione.  
"Well, let me examine her. You three may wait." So Madam Pomfrey checked over Hermione.  
"I've got to go," Seamus said, and he walked back to Gryffindor Tower.  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley?"  
"Yes, Madam?"  
"She is very ill. It may take several weeks for her to recover. She may never recover. She may die." This was followed by a silence.   



	4. Back at One

  
Chapter 4 Back At One  
  


Seamus sat in the corner of the Common Room, staring around at all the happy people nearby. Over in one of the armchairs by the fire was Colin Creevey. Ginny Weasley was sitting on the arm of his chair, giggling. Seamus sighed. It was nearly Christmas, and he knew the gift he wanted.  
"Ginny, I love you," he whispered sadly, a tear coming to his eye.   
"I won't cry," he repeated to himself. He tried to sound brave, but there was no way to deny that he wanted her back by his side, that he needed her to live.  
"Oh, Neville, if you had only remembered." Seamus sighed, and tiptoed up to the boys dorm. He shut the door and lay on his bed, staring at a picture next to him. He was in the lake, swimming. Next to him was a smiling Ginny. She was splashing him with water. Seamus set the picture back down on the nightstand and fell to sleep.  
  


~~~  
  


Neville Longbottom sat in an armchair, lost deep in thought. He felt as though there was something he was forgetting, something he was supposed to tell somebody but he hadn't. Then, all of a sudden, it came to him.  
"Hey, Ginny!" Neville called.  
"What, Neville?" Ginny asked.  
"Can I talk to you a second?"  
"Sure, I guess. So, what's up?"  
"Well, I just remembered something I was supposed to tell you like last week, only I forgot, but now I remember. Do you understand so far?"  
"Uh, I think."  
"Okay. Um, that day when you were supposed to meet Seamus..........."  
"Wait a minute, this is about him? Forget it, I don't want to hear it!"  
"Ginny, please just listen. Okay, he said he had a detention from McGonagall and couldn't meet you."  
"Ha! A likely story. Why didn't he tell me at breakfast?"  
"He forgot because of the dream."  
"The dream? Oh my gosh, I forgot all about that!"  
"So do you forgive him?"  
"No."  
"Why? Don't you believe me?"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
'You easily could've gotten the message wrong, or have been sent to tell me that by Seamus."  
"Just ask McGonagall, it's true."  
"Sure, I'll ask McGonagall," Ginny said. Her head was throbbing. Maybe he _had_ had a good reason after all.  
  


~~~  
  


"Professor McGonagall? May I speak to you a moment?"  
"Of course. How may I help you Ginny?"  
"It's about Seamus. Did he have a detention last Friday afternoon?"  
"Why, yes. With the Slytherins."  
"Okay, thank you."  
"Glad to be of help."  
Ginny ran back to Gryffindor Tower quickly, determined to find Seamus. She didn't see him anywhere. Tired, she decided to talk to him first thing tomorrow.  
  


~~~  
  


Ginny woke up early on Christmas Eve morning and tiptoed down to the Common Room. Only one other person was in there. Seamus.  
"Seamus?" Ginny whispered. Seamus turned is head and stared at her.  
"Ginny, please just let me explain............" She cut him off.  
"I already know. I'm sorry I didn't have faith enough to trust you."  
"It's not your fault. It seemed pretty bad, didn't it?"  
"Things aren't always the way they seem. I should have at least listened to what you had to say."  
"It doesn't matter now, Gin. I.......... I love you, and you know that."  
"Now I do. I love you, too."  
"Together?" he asked.  
"Always." Ginny looked up, and pointed up.  
"Hey, look what I'm sitting under!" Seamus looked up.  
"Hmm, mistletoe. Guess I have to kiss you." And he did.  
  
A/N: Sorry it's so bad. At least I got around to it.  
  
  



	5. You Make Me Sick

A 7th Year Christmas  
Part 5- You Make Me Sick  
  
"I can't believe it, I just can't believe it. This did not just happen. That scum, and she's so gullible- he takes advantage............."  
"Ron, shut up," Lavender said, "and stop your whining right now, or I'll have to kill you. Your sister can take care of herself, and Seamus is not going to hurt her- he never did anything to hurt her in the first place, the little brat just blew things out of proportion. Way out of proportion."  
"Lav, how dare you call my sister a brat?" Ron asked.  
"Because she's acting like one. It's none of youyr business anyway. And you're no better. Seamus is one of my best friends, and you keep calling him scum, sleaze, jerk, cheater....... Should I continue."  
"That's different because it's true!"   
"It's no use. You're convinced he's just a horrible guy, aren't you? Harry can't convince you, and he's your best friend, I can't convince you, even your own sister, who knows him the best, can't convince you."  
"Harry hasn't been around." After Ron said this, the bickering couple grew quiet. It was true, Harry hadn't been around very much since Hermione had fell desperately ill. Ron and Lavender were both worried, but neither was nearly as concerned as Harry, who had spent every waking moment trying to find the ingredients that were needed for her cure. Lavender didn't feel like she had a close enough relationship with Hermione to help- after all, the spell could only be performed by those who loved her most, and those whose love was returned by her. Madam Pomfrey knew it was useless for her to try and place the spell on Hermione, but she watched over Harry every single step of the way. She didn't want to take any chances that could cost Herm her life. Lavender felt that Ron should be helping Harry, that double the power would bring their friend back to a full recovery rather than a slow one, but Ron was more worried about his sister and Seamus, which angered Lavender all over again.  
"You should help, but all you care about is making Seamus look like a bad guy."  
"God damnit, Lavender, can't you give me a break!"  
"Not until you give Seamus one."  
"Fine. I can't do this anymore. I'm sick of you nagging me about Seamus, and making me seem like a bad guy. It's over."  
"GOOD!" Lavender yelled, and stomped up to the room that she shared with Jill Mills, Christine Luna, Parvati Patil, and Hermione, and Ron stayed seated in his chair, still in shock.  
"Lav?" a voice said, "Are you okay?" It was Jill Mills, who had continually grown closer to Lavender and Parvati since their fifth year, when she had broken up with her Hufflepuff boyfriend and started spending more time with her housemates.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. That Ron, he makes me so mad! I can't stand it. I'm glad it's over."  
  
"I can't find it. I've searched everywhere," Harry exclaimed, desperate to find the final ingredient in the potion that would cure one of his best friends. "You haven't searched the forest," Madam Pomfrey said.  
"I have. Melissa, Sirius and I were looking out there with Hagrid yesterday. The only way I'm going to get it is if I ask a centaur to just give me a tiny piece of their hoof. What nutty centaur would do that?"  
"You mustn't give up, Harry. You have to get it, and fast. If you don't get in within the next twenty four hours she's a goner."  
"It's so hard, and I'm so tired. I know I have to keep going, for her, and I want to, but i don't know if I have it left in me, Madam. I feel so weak. I never realized that it would be so exhausting to make a potion."  
"It's no normal potion, Harry, and you know it isn't. It's very advanced, to cure someone from a very deadly sickness."  
"I'm going back into the forest. But I can't take Melissa and Sirius. The centaurs are afraid if there are too many of us."   
"You must be very careful, Harry. Very careful. The forest is very dangerous."  
Before Harry set out into the forest, he went and spoke to his god-parents, who doubled as his guardians.  
"What do I do?" Harry asked.  
"All you can do is hope that you run into one of the friendlier centaurs, like that Firenze you met in your first year. He may help," Sirius said, "But otherwise, you're barking up the wrong tree, Har."  
"Thanks."  
  
  
"Can you believe they broke up over us? And they seemed so happy, too," Ginny said to Semaus.  
"They didn't break up over us, they broke up over me, Gin. Ron hates me, and Lav always tries to defend me. No one can convince your brother that I'm not out to make you miserable."  
"He's stupid. He doesn't know you the way I do. But I feel guilty. Ron didn't trust you to begin with, but since we broke up his mistrust had tripled. I wish he would just relaxed. Fred and George were always so cool about us. They thought it was great. I wish Ron weren't so darn difficult."  
"That's just the way he is. But he'll be spending his Christmas Eve alone instead of with Lav."  
"If he weren't such a bozo he would still have Lavender."  
Neither of the two realized that Ron was in hearing distance, and had heard every word they had said.  
  
  
In the forest, Harry walked deeper and deeper into the depths of it, darkness spreading, and fear as well.  
He walked for what seemed like hours before anything happened. He froze, because he thought he heard something following him. He stopped, and there was a crunch.  
"Who's there? Show yourself to me."  
"I'm only trying to help you. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Fa Alaver Istril Danice. You may call me 'Fire Dancer'. I read the stars. All of the centaurs know what you wish, and are hiding, but I wish to help. It's what my brother Firenze would have wanted. He often spoke of you, and he spoke fondly. Unfortunately, Firenze was mysteriously killed. My fellow centaurs believe he died naturally, but he was too young. Only I am willing to believe that he was murdered by Voldemort. What do you believe, Harry Potter."  
"I don't doubt that Voldemort would do that."  
"Now, as I said, I know what you have come for and I am willing to help. I will be of assistance later on, when the battle comes............." Fire Dancer's voice trailed off.  
"Here," she said finally, "take this, and leave the forest. It's not safe in here." Fire Dancer handed Harry a centaur hoof.  
"I'm not positive I can find the way out, Fire Dancer."  
"Then I shall do as my brother did. Get on my back," she commanded. Harry obeyed, and Fire Dancer rode him to the edge of the forest.  
"This is as far as I can take you. Good-bye, Harry Potter. We will meet again.  
Harry ran to the castle as fast as he could, forgetting how weak he felt and how tired he was. He finally had the last ingredient, and he could finally heal Hermione.  
Once inside the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey watched over him as he stirred the potion.  
"It's ready," she murmured, now we must heal her." Madam Pomfrey injected it into her.  
"She should begin to stir in a minute or two. I'll leave you alone."  
Sure enough, after a short minute, Hermione slowly opened her eyes.   
"Harry?" she murmured, "Where am I? The last thing I know, I was in the Common Room after the match, and there was a party."  
"That was two weeks ago, Herm. You were very sick. In a few hours, it will be Christmas Eve."  
"I was sick? But how?"  
"I don't know, but you're going to be okay. You recovered."  
"Who healed me? Madam Pomfrey couldn't have, because I had a feeling I was coming down with something............ And I had the symptoms for it............"  
"I healed you. I found everything, and then stirred the potion."  
"Thank you, Harry. I owe you my life."  
"I was glad to do it, Herm. I didn't want to lose you. I..... I love you, Herm."  
"I love you, too, Harry. I always have."  
Madam Pomfrey came in just then, and announced that Harry needed to leave. She said Hermione would be able to go about the school starting tomorrow, but she needed one more good night of rest before she could return, and she advised Harry go straight up to bed. He didn't argue.  
  
  
The Gryffindor Common Room was buzzing with excitement the next day. Not only was it Christmas Eve, but Hermione had returned to the Common Room, and had been given a warm welcome by her friends.  
The day passed, with smiles coming from everyone buy Ron. He had spent the day thinking about what Ginny had said to Seamus. She was right, and Ron knew he wasn't happy about losing Lav, but didn't want to admit it. Finally, he went to talk to her.  
"Lavender?" he said, "I'm sorry."  
"Huh?" she whirled around to find herself facing Ron.  
"Oh, it's you."  
"Look, I know I was a jerk, but you don't have to be like that. I came to say I was sorry, and that you were right. I'm going to lighten up about the whole Ginny/Seamus thing."  
"What do you want, then? That's all great, but what do you want?"  
"I want you back."  
"Fine. But you have to promise that you're really going to lighten up about Ginny and Seamus, and not just say it."  
"I mean it. I already made a truce with Seamus."  
"Good. Now you can have me back." They both smiled, happy to be together again.  



	6. A Hogwarts Christmas

A 7th Year Christmas  
Chapter 6  
  
Everyone woke up on Christmas morning very excited in Gryffindor Tower. Everyone was running around, giving out gifts and wishing their friends a merry Christmas.  
Seamus finally gave Ginny the present that had caused the whole fight in the first place, and Ginny loved it. Again and again, she apologized for not trusting Seamus, and Ron did too.  
Hermione did not have anything to give to her friends for Christmas gifts, but Harry told her that having her alive and well was the best present he could have gotten that Christmas.  
After all the presents had been exchanged, the Gryffindors all went down for breakfast, and ate very little, saving their stomachs for the great feast that was to come later.  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione went outside and had a snowball fight like they had in years passed, and they were joined by Melissa and Sirius, who may have been in their late thirties, but were still just kids at heart.  
Soaking wet and covered in snow, they went back up to their common room and changed before joining Jill, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Ginny, Lavender and Parvati near the fire. They sang Muggle Christmas Carols and enjoyed their final Christmas together.  
They went down to the banquet and enjoyed the beauty of the Great Hall, decorated for their final Christmas at Hogwarts. Harry sighed. He knew he would miss this place.  
Every seventh year had stayed for the Christmas Holiday, knowing it would be a special one. And it way.  
  
(What am I trying to pull here? This is boring! Let's cut to the chase!)  
  
Back in the common room, Lavender, Parvati, and Jill went to the girl's room, and Seamus, Dean, and Neville went up to the boy's room.  
That night, a pact was made between three people.  
The girl was the one to propose the pact.  
"Friends forever, no matter what comes. Put ourselves in danger before we put each other in danger. There for each other no matter what comes."  
"Agreed," the two boys said.  
They went up to bed that night, having enjoyed their Christmas, not knowing what was to come, not knowing that Hermione would wake up screaming, having been haunted by the same dream that had haunted Harry and Seamus not too long ago. They went to bed, not knowing of the fights between themselves and against enemies, not knowing..............  
They went to bed happy.  
The last one awake, the boy, heard it, and was the only one. Coming across the sky was a sleigh, with what looked like reindeer, and he heard a voice yelling, "Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"  
  
The End  



End file.
